talecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Voxel Brush (Alpha)
NOTE: This item has an updated version in the mod as of TaleCraft v0.0.2 The Voxel Brush is a sort of "builders item". It has a new TaleCraft version, as described on the Voxel Brush page. You can use it to create three shape types: Square, Circle, and Hollow Circle, of varying sizes, create trees and grass, and a whole lot more! All brush commands only work if the player is holding the Voxel Brush in their hand. NOTE: The following information can also be found on page 12 of the 'Map-Maker's Manual, and can easily be reached by triple-clicking the Page Forward button on the top right.'' How To Use First, while holding a new Voxel Brush, type in '''/brush INIT to initialize a new brush, then you can use any of the following commands: (For any command using a number, number must be whole, and cannot include a decimal) *'brush phy': sets if the brush should cause update updates, toggles the current flag. *'brush phy' <'true'/'false'>: sets if the brush should cause update updates. *'brush d' <'#'>: sets the size of the brush to # x # x #. *'brush d' <'#1 #2'>: sets the size of the brush to #1 (horizontal) x #2 (vertical). *'brush d' <'#1 #2 #3'>: sets the size of the brush to #1 (width) x #2 (heigth) x #3 (depth). *'brush b': opens up a block selection GUI. *'brush b' <'id#'>: sets the placed brush block to id# / 0. *'brush b' <'id'> <'meta'>: sets the placed brush block to id# / meta. *'brush s '<'box'/'sphere'/'hsphere/cylinder/hcylinder/random'>: sets the current placement shape to a Box, Sphere, hollow Sphere, vertical Cylinder, vertical hollow Cylinder, random; "like a wild little screaming kid". *'brush f set '<'filter'/'def'>: sets a new filter for the brush. Typing in 'def' switches to the default one. *'brush f ... ... ...': configures the filter (not sure what this means) filter options: For example, for the first one, if you wanted to replace grass, you'd type in "/brush f set replace", and then "/brush f b 2" *replace **'brush f b '<'id#'>: sets the block to replace to id# / 0 **'brush f b '<'id#'> <'meta'>: sets the block to replace to id# / meta. *'r_replace': Randomly replaces blocks that are id# 2, with id# 1 *'lerp': a really helpful filter which allows you to "smooth" out everything in the Voxel-Brush's range (# x # x # ) using the id# assigned to it. *'treePlacer': as long as there's room for the chosen type of tree, you use this on grass, and the tree would normally grow in the condition of the block and surrounding space, you can use this to create trees. **'brush f type '<'#'> ***'0 = Oak Tree ***1 = Big Oak Tree ***2 = Spruce Tree ***3 = Birch Tree ***4 = Big Jungle Tree ***5 = Small Jungle Tree ***31= Big Mushroom ***(randomizer placers)? ***-1= Big Oak Tree/Oak Tree ***-2= Big Oak Tree/Birch Tree/Oak Tree *'grassy: overlays a selected size area (# x # x #) with grass on top, and dirt underneath. *'freezer': overlays a selected size area (# x # x #) with snow and replaces water within area with ice. Snow is placed as if it had naturally fallen using the condition of that block and surrounding blocks. *'biome': allows you to change the biome inside the size area (# x # x #). **'brush f biome '<'id#'>: changes the placer biome to id#. Category:TC Alpha Items